Harry Potter The awakening
by BrookGuitar
Summary: What will happen when the battle ends? How will Harry react to his parents coming back to life? How will Lily and James Potter cope with a damaged son, and how can they help him?
1. Chapter 1 No!

Lily looked through the white fog at her husband. She felt extreemely proud of her little baby boy. He had finally defeated the darkest wizard of their time. Lilly suddenly felt dizzy and faint, she felt to the floor and her vision filled with a bright, white light.

Harry just wanted to go to bed. He was completely drained from the past year and his head ached where it had made contact with the ground many times that night. Harry felt his eyelids droop where he stood in the great hall and his head give a more painful twinge. Harry supposed that being hit by the killing curse didn't help him feel any better, in fact, he had a dull ache in his chest, which only added to his discomfort. Harry looked over the great hall, looking at the destruction and deaths he caused. He looked over to where the Weasleys and Hermione were congregated, noticing that both of the weasley women were missing. Harry looked up at the ceiling, it was a clear day, a few wispy clouds were visible making intriguing shapes. Harry felt his eyelids droop once again, as he swayed on the spot.

"Harry?" Two people asked. "Are you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Mrs Weasley and Ginny. "I will be after some sleep." Harry replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Harry, go to bed." A very familiar, but impossible, voice said from behind him.

Harry gasped, surely it was impossible. He turned slowly on the spot and looked into the hazel eyes of Remus Lupin, the man who's body had been lying on the floor a few minutes ago. He looked around the hall and saw all the dead standing up.

"Freddie!" George yelled, tackling his twin brother back onto the floor.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley screamed, running to her son and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Harry stood and gaped at all of the people rising off the ground. They had all been dead, he'd seen the bodies. The doors of the great hall burst open and Dumbledore came striding in. Harry sunk to the floor in shock, surely he was going mad. This couldn't be happening... could it?

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Welldone m'boy!"

"How?" Harry asked faintly.

"Come to my office with me and I will explain," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry took Dumbledore's hand and allowed him to help him up. Harry then followed Dumbledore where he then sat down and waited for answers.

"There was another prophecy." Dumbledore said, looking into Harry's eyes. "After you defeated Voldemort as a baby. The prophecy said that if the-boy-who-lived vanquished the dark lord a second time, all those linked to the boy who died or was injured, would come back to life and be fully healed. I never told you for fear that it would never happen."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Then his eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's. "Sirius, will he...?"

"Yes, Harry. He will be alive again." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Harry grinned. Then he wondered if his parents would be alive. Then he mentally scolded himself, of course his parents wouldn't come back to life, they were dead, and had been for over sixteen years.

"You see, Harry, that is where you are wrong." Dumbledore chuckled.

A door opened to the back of the office and in walked two people holding hands. The man had glasses and black, scruffy hair which stuck up at all angles. The woman was beautiful, she had long auburn hair which reached the middle of her back.

Harry knew exactly who these people were. They were his parents.

Harry paused for a second before standing up and bolting to the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to fling the door open, but it wouldn't budge, just like Harry's fifth year when Sirius died. Harry supposed that Dumbledore had guessed what his reaction would be. Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as the echos of their death rang in his ears. His knees buckled and he hit the floor with a thud. He sat on the floor and sobbed as their deaths continued to ring in his ears. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly. The echoes faded away, leaving him to listen to the comforting words of his mother and father.

Harry looked up into his parent's faces. "I've missed you." He choked out.

"I've missed you too." they both replied, looking proudly at their son.

"Hey pup." Another voice laughed.

Harry's head snapped up and looked in the direction of the voice. Sirius Black was leaning against the door frame, his face alight with laughter. Harry jumped up, ran to Sirius and hugged him.

"I am so sorry." Harry gasped.

"My death wasn't your fault." Sirius said firmly. "Although my life is." He joked, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry laughed. He felt so light and happy inside that all his aches and pains had been pushed to the side. He had family and friends around him now, something he had wanted all his life. Harry knew that the years that his parents had missed would never be made up. They had missed sixteen of his birthdays, seventeen christmas'. They had missed his first burst of accidental magic. They had missed him going to Hogwarts, getting his owls. They had never been there to comfort Harry in his darkest times, or laugh with him in the happy times, but harry knew that they could do that now.

"Lets go to the great hall." Harry suggested. "Then everyone can see that you are all living. Molly Weasley will probably start fussing over you all and me... well... after she has finished hugging Fred."

Sirius looked shocked. "Fred died? When?"

"Oh, a few hours ago... in the battle..." Harry trailed off, and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling dirty and contaminated.

"Battle?" The three asked, Dumbledore just stood with a knowing look in his eye.

"Yeah, there was a battle... it was all my fault. I should've kept it in between Voldemort and me, but I dragged a load of innocent people into it." Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Would you like to talk about it?" a concerned Lily asked.

Harry shuddered, the thought of reliving the battle made him feel sick. "No," Harry replied firmly.

Lily nodded in understanding and hugged her son tightly, tears starting to sting her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them back.

"Lets go to the hall." Sirius said with a smile. "Oh... I better not actually..."

"You name has been cleared." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius smiled and the five of them, including Dumbledore, traipsed through the destroyed castle, looking around in shock and horror. Harry felt his throat clenching up and he walked through the corridors of the ruined castle; the more he walked, the harder he found it to breathe.

Lily looked at her son in concern. She could see that he was deeply troubled by the castle and the battle that had been raging on a few hours before. Lily wondered what horrors her son had gone through in his young life. She knew it was more that she had, or would probably ever, gone through. Lily then watched in alarm as Harry's breathing started to get quicker and quicker, until, she knew he was having a panic attack. She ran to her son and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down. Instead of calming him down, she made him panic more. Harry kicked and punched Lily, until he was free of her arms, a troubled and panicked look was upon him, something which would haunt Lily all her life.

Harry looked at the concerned faces of his mother, his father, Sirius and Dumbledore for a fleeting second. He looked to his right and saw the corridor that led to the Astronomy tower,_ perfect!_

Harry turned and bolted down the corridor closely followed by James and Sirius, Lily and Dumbledore were not far behind them. Harry ran up the step that led to the top of the tower three at a time, whereas his father, who was slightly taller than him, took them four at a time, closing the gap between father and son.

James ran after Harry in alarm as Harry got to the tope of the steps, seconds before him. James ran to the top and followed the sprinting Harry. Then James stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Harry, his son, climb over the railings, so he was stood on the edge of a hundred foot drop.

"No!" Sirius cried from beside him, only just catching up.

The Lily and Dumbledore appeared, looking aghast at the sight of Harry about to commit suicide.

"Harry no, don't do it." James said calmly, taking a few steps forward.

"I have to!" Harry shouted back at them. "I'm cursed! If I get to know you, then you'll all die again!"

"Harry you are not cursed." Sirius said gently, as James took a few more tentative steps forward.

"Harry, you have overcome so many things in the past. You have to believe that you are not cursed. You are a normal and healthy boy." Dumbledore said in a firm, but gentle voice.

"I have never been normal! I am a freak! I deserve to die!" Harry shouted, looking down at the grass below him.

"Harry, if you commit suicide, then Voldemort wins." Lily said gently, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill, and watching James take several more steps forward.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Harry screamed. "ME AND VOLDEMORT WERE THE SAME PERSON! THAT FOUL CREATURE LIVED IN ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS! THAT IS WHAT HAS CAUSED THE CURSE! I AM BAD! MY SOUL IS DAMAGED! I AM DANGEROUS! I AM A MURDERER!"

All the way through Harry shouting, James had been taking steps forward, so he was now a big stride away from Harry. James then watched in horror as his son did the unthinkable.

His son jumped.

**I hope you like it! I have read several of these stories where Lily and James come back to life and they are all happy. They all share a big hug and get on with life. So it inspired me to write a story where it isn't all butterflies and rainbows when they meet up. I always imagined Harry to be damaged after the battle. So here it is! My idea has come into writing. :)**

**Please comment, vote, maybe fan if you like me. :)**

**Hannah ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Holding on

James ran forwards and, using his seeker skills, he grabbed onto Harry's arm. Harry looked up, wondering why his death had been postponed.

"Just let me go." Harry said calmly, as though he was speaking about the weather.

"No! You are my son. I died trying to protect you once. I am prepared to do so once again." James replied, keeping a vice like grip on Harry's arm. "Sirius, help me lift him back up."

Sirius rushed forward and grabbed Harry's other arm. Together, they managed to lift Harry back up over the railings and onto the cold, stone floor. Harry looked at James, tears streaming down his pale face. He looked guilty and depressed. James knelt on the floor and hugged his crying son. Soon after a sobbing Lily joined the hug. The newly reunited family sat on the stone floor, all sobbing and holding each other for comfort.

Sirius and Dumbledore just stood, watching the family, with a mixture of happy and sad tears pouring down their face, to match the emotions flowing through them. They were happy that the family was finally reunited, but sad and alarmed that Harry had just tried to kill himself. Sirius and Dumbledore looked at each other, a small sad smile on their lips. They both looked back at the small family.

"Why, son? Why?" James sobbed, clutching Harry as a lifeline.

Harry just cried even harder and hugged his parents even tighter. He was tired and sad, but he never wanted to leave his parents again. He knew that if he lost his parents once more, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Harry began to choke out apologies, his breath hitching as he did so. His parents dismissed the apologies. All they wanted was for Harry to be protected from the world... and himself.

"Sweetie, you need rest. We'll take you to Gryffindor tower, where you can sleep. We'll talk about this when you wake." Lily said, her voice thick with emotion.

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be lead to Gryffindor tower, where he slumped onto a bed, falling asleep instantly. Sirius, Lily, James and Dumbledore looked at each other sadly, before Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I need to speak with Minerva, so whilst I am there would you like me to tell Remus to come up her? If I keep it a secret that you are alive and just tell him that Harry needs watching over?"

"Yes, please." James, Sirius and Lily replied in a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded and left the room. The three of them turned their heads to look at Harry. It was heartbreaking how damaged he was and the three of them were determined to help him recover. They each conjured up a chair, placed it to face Harry's bed ans sat on it, until...

"Who the hell are you?" The voice growled.

The three of them spun round to face Moony. They saw his face lighten up a bit, then darken again. Remus drew his wand and pointed it at the three.

"Prove to me you are who you look like." He spat.

"We buried a time capsule at Hogwarts." James and Sirius said together.

Remus squinted and moved his wand line to Lily.

"Harry's first word was 'Prongsy'."

Remus stared wide-eyed at the three of them for a few seconds before running and enveloping James, Lily and Sirius in a tight hug, which they all returned. Once the four, newly reunited, friends broke apart Remus' attention turned to the sleeping figure.

"I would've thought that Harry would be up and talking to you." Remus said with curiosity.

"He's not well." James replied. "Physically and mentally."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked his voice now full of concern.

"He tried to c-commit su-suicide." Lily replied, beginning to cry.

Remus was lost for words. He wordlessly looked from mother to son several times, trying to come to terms with what Harry had tried to do. He knew that the Weasleys could help him and the Potters come to terms with what happened and help Harry rebuild his life.

"What if I tell the Weasleys?" Remus asked.

Lily and James' heads snapped up and they looked him in the eye. "Harry knows the Weasleys?" They both asked.

"Yeah, Ron has been his best mate since first year and Ginny and Harry seem to have a special bond." Sirius replied with a little smile.

"Harry and Ginny got together last year and Molly has been a mother figure to Harry." Remus told the two parents.

"Who looked after my baby?" Lily asked.

There was a thick silence, where Sirius and Remus looked at the ground, finally Remus spoke.

"I'll go get the Weasleys." He said before running out of the room.

"Sirius." James said in a warning tone.

Sirius sighed and looked at Lily in sorrow. "I'm sorry, he lived with the Dursleys."

Lily swore and turned to Sirius in anger. "And why didn't he live with you?" She asked loudly.

"Sh, don't wake Harry." Sirius said pressing his finger to his lips. "And I was locked up in Azkaban for your, Peter Pettigrews and twelve muggles' deaths."

"What?!" James whisper shouted.

"I didn't really kill them all but the ministry thought I did." Sirius explained.

The two nodded in understanding and smiled sadly in sympathy. The door opened and in came nine red heads and a bushy haired girl, who all stopped dead at the sight of the three.

"Lily? James? Sirius?" Molly asked, he eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hey Molly." James replied. "Missed me?"

Molly just sniffed and ran up to James, Sirius and Lily and hugged the three. Once she let go she turned to Sirius and whacked him round the head.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked, rubbing his head.

"We told you to stay at Grimmauld. Harry was distraught when you died, he became depressed. Smashed up Dumbledore's office the night you died. He even used an unforgivable curse." Molly explained he eyes becoming watery.

"He what?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yep. It didn't work though, his soul is too pure." Arthur said with a smile.

Lily nodded and then looked sadly at her son. Molly saw her expression and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Harry's been through a great deal." She explained. "We're not sure how he has managed to live through all he has done, but somehow he has."

"He nearly didn't." Lily said quietly. "Three hours ago he tried to commit suicide."

"He what?!" All the Weasley's chorused and the girl with bushy hair, apart from the teenage Weasley girl, who burst into tears.

"Ginny, is that really you?" Lily asked. The girl nodded and flung herself into Lily's arms.

Lily was slightly surprised but she brushed this off and hugged Ginny to her. Whispering soothing words to her. "I know this is hard for you, after you two being together, but Harry needs us all to be strong for him. If we are here for him, and if we help him get through this, he will get better."

Ginny nodded and let go of Lily. She looked into Lily's eyes and murmured. "He really does have your eyes."

_"Harry Potter." A voice hissed at him. "All your fault."_

_Harry shook his head to get rid of the voice. Surely it was wrong._

_"All those lives." The voice hissed louder. "All those lives lost because of you. They never came back to life. All a dream."_

_"All a dream." The voice echoed._

"No! Not my fault!"

_"Yes, all your fault." The voice hissed and a face faded into view._

_The face was white, the eyes were red and there were slits for a nose. It was Voldemort._

"Not you! You died! I killed you!"

_"No you didn't. I killed the Weasleys, Granger and the rest of your friends because of you, you are alone."_

_The memories came flooding back to him. The deaths, the screams for mercy and his friends begging him to save them but he never did. Harry screamed and cried, it was all he could do. The worst was the death of his lover, Ginny. She screamed in agony, until that green jet of light flew at her. She died instantly._

"Harry! Wake up Harry!"

_The voice intruded the memory's, making them pause before Molly Weasley died. He looked around for this new voice. It was much gentler and kinder._

"Harry, it's alright. You're safe."

_Harry screamed once more and his whole body lurched in pain. He felt something nudge him and the pain vanished._

Harry was suddenly aware that he was lying in a bed. Someone was gripping his hands and he could hear murmuring around him. Harry opened his eyes and instantly felt bile rising in his throat. Harry sat upright and threw up.

"Harry sweetie. Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at his mother, he shrugged and gasped out in pain as he did so.

"No, I don't like this." James said, worry etched in his face. "I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'll help." Bill offered, walking to Harry's side.

Together they half carried Harry to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was treating several other patients. She watched as Bill Weasley and... she gasped as the realisation hit her. James and Lily Potter were alive once more. But not everything seemed amazing for the small family, as she saw that Bill and James were supporting a half conscious Harry as they walked towards her. Harry looked deathly pale, huge purple bags hung under his eyes and his eyelids were half closed; but Poppy took it as a good sign that he could remain standing, even though it was with support.

Poppy shook her head. Would the Potter family ever have a relaxing life?


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

"Why?"

Harry had been asked this questions a lot recently. That one worded question that asked more than a lifetime of answers. Harry sighed and looked wearily at Ginny, who was sat next to his hospital bed. Harry had been transferred to St Mungos, after trying to commit suicide twice more in that same day that the first even occurred. He had been in St Mungos a week and, so far, had tried to commit suicide five times during that week. It had been noted that Harry went into a trance-like state before doing this. Where he once again would claim that he was the demon of the world and a murderer.

Once Harry snapped out of this state, normally after being hugged and fussed over, he would be taken back to bed and would fall asleep instantly. He would sleep for four to five hours, before waking up again and being questioned. Harry never answered the simple question. He refused to, as he was scared to what their reaction would be. Would they be angry and beat him? Would they be scared and run away from him? Would they be disappointed and kick him out of their lives? Or would they be understanding and help him, as Harry secretly hoped they would?

Harry wearily looked up at Ginny. He had decided on telling Ginny the answer, as it was slowing killing him inside not doing so. "I blame myself you know." Harry replied and watched the sudden understanding on Ginny's face.

"Harry, none of their deaths were your fault. Anyway, they have come back to life now, everyone at the battle." Ginny replied comfortingly.

"Snape didn't. Neither did the countless others who died during the year... apart from Tonks' dad." Harry retorted, looking at his hands.

"That's because Snape resented you and your family. The others were the people who were against you and never redeemed themselves and you know it!" Ginny argued, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes and melted into them. He was madly in love with Ginny Weasley, but hid that fact from the world. Slowly Harry found himself and Ginny leaning towards each other, until their lips met. Their lips moved in sync and Harry's hands found their way to Ginny's waist. Unfortunately, after a fair few minutes, their need for oxygen caused them to break apart.

"Well, Harry, I best be going." Ginny said, standing up and refusing to look at Harry.

"Wait!" Harry yelled and grabbed her hand before she left. This was the first time since his first suicide mission that he had talked to anyone before they talked to him. "Please. I'll try to get over for this, not for myself, but for you and the rest of the family."

Ginny nodded her head, and thought for a second before talking once more. "If you can't live for yourself or us... then live for those that died." and with that, Ginny left a very thoughtful Harry.

Five minutes later Lily and James entered the room. They looked at Harry in sorrow, both wanting to know why Harry so desperatley wanted to die. They, of course, had found out everything that the Weasleys knew about Harry life at the dursleys; so, of course, they blamed everything on them.

Lily and James had gone to the Dursleys to confront them about Harry. This had ended in shouting, screaming, tears and Lily and James being thrown from the house. They had not contacted them since. Harry had no idea of the occurrence, so he had no idea that his parents knew that Harry was miserable at the Dursleys and often came back from the place looking considerably thinner than he did when he arrived there.

"Hi sweetie, how do you feel?" Lily asked, sitting down next to James.

"Better." Harry replied. "Mum, Dad... I'm really sorry about this; I'm going to get better. I promise."

Lily grasped one of Harry's hands. "Thank you."

Two weeks later and Harry was getting into a ministry car, accompanied by his parents. He had finally been allowed to leave, under the conditions that every other day a healer visited the burrow and that he was never alone. Harry had tried to argue against the conditions, but the head healer had simply said 'If you don't agree to the conditions then you will be staying here Mr Potter'. So Harry had reluctantly agreed as he had grown sick of being stuck in bed.

For most part of the journey, Harry stared out of the window, thinking about Ginny and how, even though she had visited him every day, they hadn't kissed since their meeting two weeks ago. Occasionally Harry and his parents would exchange small talk, mainly about the glorious weather or the happenings in the wizarding world. After a two hour drive, which would've been considerably longer if it hadn't been for the car mysteriously jumping ques, they turned a corner on a dirt track and the burrow came into sight. Harry's heart leaped at the sight of the house and the memories it brought him.

The car came to a stop and Harry rushed out of the car, his magically shrunk possessions in his trouser pocket, and hurried up to the door. Harry stopped in front of the door and raised his fist to knock on it, when the door swung open and Mrs Weasley grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Harry! Oh you scared us! Don't you ever go doing somthing like this again! You hear me?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." Harry replied, internally sighing didn't anyone understand that he couldn't control the suicide? "Where's Ron, Hermione and Ginny?"

"They're upstairs. They don't know that you're leaving today." Mr Weasley replied, appearing next to his wife.

Harry shook Mr Weasley's hand and hoped beyond hope that his parents would leave him alone now that he was at the burrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Greatest fear

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when he entered Ron's room.

"Hey." Harry replied, taking a seat on the camp bed.

"So how does it feel having parents?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry shrugged, stood and looked out of Ron's bedroom window. In truth he was terrified that he had parents. Yes, he had always wanted parents, but that had been a wish not reality. Now he had parents and he ddn't know what do or say to them. What do you say when your parents who have been dead for almost seventeen years come back to life? Would they even live until an old age? Or would they be killed by rage-filled death eaters?

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentativly. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and continued to stare out of the window. He could see the whole of Ottery St Catchpole from this window.

"Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry turned and saw Ginny poking her head through the bedroom door. Harry nodded and followed her outside and to an old willow tree at the end of the garden.

"I've missed you." Ginny said seductively, rushing her lips against Harry's.

Harry groaned and leant in, soon their tounges were doing a familiar tango.

"HARRY! GINNY! DINNER!"

They both groaned and parted after a good hour of kissing. They fixed each other's clothes and hair, entwined their fingers and made their way to the kitchen.

"Harry, could you an extra chair out of the cupboard?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs Weasley." Harry replied.

Harry opened the wooden door and looked at the floor in shock.

There, lying on the floor, was his parents, dead.

"Oh my." Harry said as he sunk to the ground in shock. He stared into his mother's and his green eyes, which were open and glassy. He then looked at his father glassy brown eyes. He couldn't stop the wail that left his mouth.

Harry felt two strong arms circle around him and carry him away from the cupboard. They squeezed him tight as Harry cried his heart out. His parents were dead, and it was his fault.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the person who was holding him. Harry stopped crying instantly and looked in confusion at him dad. Then it clicked. It had been a boggot. Harry threw his arms around his dad's neck and started crying in relief.

"Sh," James soothed. "It's alright son."

"What's happened?!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Lily looking at Harry and James in shock. "Mum!" Harry yelled before running to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Lily stood there in shock for a second before hugging her son back, she noted that Harry was still a few inches smaller than her. She looked over at James in confusion as she hugged the shaking form of her son. She watched as James mouthed 'his boggot is us dead'. Now Lily understood and she squeezed her son tightly.

When Harry let go of her she looked into his eyes. "We will speak about this later. Okay?"

Harry nodded and was soon being hugged by Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley then held him at arms length and looked him up and down. "Did you eat in the past nine months?"

"Yes... erm... but you should definately give Hermione a few cooking lessons." Harry said and dodged a hit from Hermione.

"You try and make fish and mushrooms taste nice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I did."

"Oh yeah..."

Mrs Weasley just shook her head in amusement. "Let's eat. Hermione if you could get the extra chair."

Once everyone was sat and had food loaded onto their plates, lively conversations started. Harry smiled as he looked around the table. Ginny, who was sat on his left side, was having an argument against all her brothers which was taking everyone's attention. James, who was on Harry's right, was having a hushed conversation with Lily.

"So Harry, you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Hell yeah." Harry replied with a grin. "I've been seeker for Gryffindor since first year."

"McGonnagall must like you." James said clearly impressed.

"Yeah, she seems to have a soft spot for me."

"What was your best catch?"

"Oh." Harry said with a laugh. "Not sure, hang on. OI! YOU LOT! What's my best catch?"

This started yet another argument where Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny argued which catch was his best.

"He had BROKEN HIS ARM!"

"He caught it in his mouth!"

"He had just cast a patronus! That's NEWT level!"

"A bludger was chasing after him!"

"Good point."

The group turned to Harry and said at once. "When you broke your arm." Then they carried on into a conversation about the amount of quidditch accidents each person had had.

"Okay... explain what that catch it then." James said, confusion written on his face.

"Oh... well a house elf - Dobby - cast a spell on a bludger so that it would follow me around - long story - the bludger slammed into my arm and broke it. I then saw the snitch and caught it, flying without hands."

James let out a low whistle. "After dinner lets go flying."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and started eating his food with gusto.

"Harry James Potter." Lily scolded. "James Potter."

Both men ducked their heads down at the scolding, making everyone snort at how alike they were. Father and son carried on chatting and getting to know each other for the rest of dinner.

"Oh... dad... I-I can't go flying... my broom was destroyed..." Harry said, disappointment seeping through him.

James grinned and shook his head. "No matter, come with me."

Harry looked at his dad completely confused before following him to the broom shed. His dad grinned, opened the shed and brought out a brand new Firebolt and gave it to Harry. Harry grinned as James brought out his own Firebolt.

"So where do you go flying round here?" James asked.

carried on chatting and getting to know each other for the rest of dinner.

"Oh... dad... I-I can't go flying... my broom was destroyed..." Harry said, disappointment seeping through him.

James grinned and shook his head. "No matter, come with me."

Harry looked at his dad completely confused before following him to the broom shed. His dad grinned, opened the shed and brought out a brand new Firebolt and gave it to Harry. Harry grinned as James brought out his own Firebolt.

"So where do you go flying round here?" James asked.

Harry grinned, jumped on his broom and started flying towards the orchard. James and Harry threw apples for each other until it became dark. Both men walked back into the house with rosy cheeks and their hair messy beyond belief.

"Right, Potters." Lily said sternly. "In the lounge for a talk."

Harry visibly gulped, he really wasn't looking forward to this talk with his parents.


	5. Chapter 5 Cursed

Once they were all seated in the lounge and had cast silencing charms around the room the talk began.

"So Harry," James began, "What was all that with the boggot?"

Harry looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I was scared that I'd loose you again."

"Oh, Harry. We can't promise you that wont happen, but how would you feel if we died and you never got to know us?" Lily asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'd never forgive myself." Harry replied, his voice sounding hollow.

"So how about you spend some time with us?" James asked. "We could start off just getting to know each other."

Harry nodded, still looking at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Son, it's fine. Now we -or should I say - I noticed that you were of age. Now I am too young to become a grandfather, so I thought I should tell you a bit about the birds and the bees." James said with a small smile.

"No! It's fine! I've already had the talk!" Harry exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.

"Who gave it to you?" James asked with a smirk.

"Sirius and Remus." Harry mumbled, his face turning bright red.

Lily and James laughed and both said "What did they say?"

"You can ask them! I'm never going to repeat it!"

This made Lily and James laugh even harder. So hard that they had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Oh James, we have to ask them what they said."

"That we do, Lily. That we do."

A sudden though started drifting through Harry's mind 'If I'm alive they die'. Harry stood and walked to the kitchen door, he opened the door and walked in.

"Harry? Harry, come back." Lily and James said, walking into the kitchen after Harry.

Harry ignored the questions as he walked up to the knife block. He took out the sharpest knife, pointed it at his chest and then turned around. The room gasped and they saw what Harry was about to do. There was a knock on the door, then another knock and then the door burst open.

Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Luna burst into the house. They all looked around in a panic, Luna slightly less panicked, then their eyes rested on Harry.

"Harry?" Luna asked. "This isn't you. The real you is in there somewhere. You've been cursed."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"His eyes. They don't belong to him." Luna said calmly. She took a step forward to Harry. "Harry, fight against it. This isn't you. Think of it like the imperious curse. Be rebellious. You don't want to kill yourself, so you wont."

Now the thoughts were saying 'now, just do it now'. Harry shook his head and argued back. "N-no I wont."

"That's it Harry." Tonks said encouragingly. "Don't let the voice take over."

'Just move your hand, back then quickly forewards'. Harry moved his hand slightly back, still fighting with the voice.

"No, Harry. Drop the knife, you can do this." Hermione said while hugging a sobbing Ginny.

'Harry, stab. Do it Harry, do it.'

"No! I wont! Leave me alone! Go away!" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry. Please, son. Just drop the knife." James said, taking a tentative step forewards.

'Stab, NOW!'

"No Harry! Don't stab! Ignore the voice!" Luna shouted with her eyes half closed.

'Stab, go on Harry. They will die if you are alive'.

'No', Luna's voice drifted into his head. 'Harry don't you dare. You just need to open your fingers and drop the knife.'

"I c-can't."

'Yes you can, Harry. We love you, we believe in you'. Luna's voice said encouragingly.

With an almighty wrench of his fingers, Harry let go of the knife.

'NOOO!' The voice screamed before disappearing.

Harry, who had been doubled over in pain as the voice screamed, straightened up and looked around the room. Luna was stood, smiling proudly, next to Tonks who was looking at him with worry. He saw Hermione holding Ginny as she sobbed into her shoulder. Mr Weasley was comforting a shaken up Mrs Weasley, though he had tears of his own running down his cheeks. Ron was knelt of the floor, his face in his hands, his brother around his, gripping each other and Ron (A/N shut up, not like that). Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were all huddled together, giving each other comfort.

"That was unexpected." Harry said before the world faded into darkness.

Harry knew he was lying on something soft, there was the murmouring of many voices around him. Harry groaned as he became closer to consciousness and could feel a pounding headache.

"Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry groaned again. He just wanted the voice to go away.

"Mr Potter, please open your eyes."

Harry groaned yet again. Dimly wondering who wanted him so badly.

"Mr Potter, if you do not open your eyes I am afraid I will have to take you back to St Mungos."

Harry groaned once more and forced his eyes open. The blinding white light his him like a brick wall, causing his headache to get considerably worse. Harry quickly closed his eyes again.

"Harry, please open your eyes."

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light. Harry found himself in the lounge of the burrow, on a sofa. Harry sat up and looked around, ignoring the pounding of his head and the dizziness.

"Mr Potter, can you remember everything that happened?" The healer asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I was cursed. Why didn't you see that before?"

"I'm sorry, but we found out only this morning that a few healers at St Mungos had been working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They had been your healers and had been controlling your suicidal tendencies."

"Merlin's pants." Hermione muttered.

**I hope you like this :) please review!**


	6. Moving out of one home and into another

Two weeks later and Harry was finally moving in with his parents. It had taken Harry a while to adjust to having parents, and knowing that they would always love him, something which Harry still occasionally doubted.

"I'm going to miss you!" Ginny cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Gin, I'm coming round for dinner tomorrow." Harry laughed, hugging her back.

Truthfully, Harry was going to miss her too. He was going to miss all the Weasleys, especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as he had spent the most time with them.

"See ya' t'morrow mate." Ron said, giving Harry a manly hug.

"Yeah see ya'." Harry replied, knowing his voice was shaking slightly.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione cried, flinging herself into Harry's arms while she sobbed.

"'Mione, I'll be fine." Harry laughed, hugging Hermione back.

"You better be!" Hermione said sharply, drawing out of their embrace. "If I hear that you have done anything stupid or reckless..."

"I wont, I'll be good." Harry replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "It's not like I try to get into to trouble... trouble finds me."

Mrs Weasley made a sound that sound like half a snort and half a sob before she launched herself at Harry. She squeezed him tightly, giving him one of her Mrs Weasley hugs. Harry hugged back, but not with as much force as Mrs Weasley used, I mean really, is that possible?

"Now Harry, you be good. Don't get yourself into too much trouble. If you need anything we are just a floo call away. Be careful and most of all; be a boy." Mrs Weasley whispered to him, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at him. "I am so happy for you. Go live your dream, Harry."

Now it was Harry's turn to start crying. It started as just a few tears but progressed into heart-wrenching sobs. Mrs Weasley held Harry as he sobbed onto her shoulder, pouring out a lifetimes worth of tears.

"Thank you." Harry choked out. "Thank you for always being here."

"There's nothing to thank me for. It's what family is for."

This, however, did not calm Harry down one bit, if anything he became more hysterical. Soon Harry's legs were starting to give way and Mrs Weasley had to guide them both to a seat. Mrs Weasley sat Harry on her knee and let him cry his heart out. She noticed how the rest of them had slipped out of the room to give the two some space, apart from Mr Weasley who was stood just inside the room, looking at the pair tearfully. Five minutes later and Harry's heart wrenching sobs turned into slow, steady breathing. Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Mrs Weasley's shoulder. Mr Weasley walked into the room, grabbed a chair and sat next to Mrs Weasley.

"That was a lot of tears for Harry." He remarked sadly. "He's been bottling his emotions up his whole life. I think it was the Dursleys. They taught him to hide your emotions at all costs. I don't think they just locked him in a cupboard. I think they beat him."

"I do too." Mrs Weasley agreed, looking at the sleeping teen. "I'll never forget when he first came here and we told him to help himself to the food. He looked like Christmas had come early."

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement. "We should contact Lily and James, tell them what has happened and ask whether they want us to wake him up."

Once a patronus was sent to the Potters telling them what had happened Mr Weasley made tea for two. They chatted about Harry for half an hour before the Potters came.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking at the sleeping Harry with worry.

"He had a bit of a breakdown." Mrs Weasley answered. "He started crying. I think he's a bit overwhelmed to have parents. I don't think he had ever had chance to mourn you and everyone he had lost. Now that he has you all back he finds it overwhelming."

"Should we postpone him moving in with us?" James asked sadly.

"No, I think it would be the best for him if he moved in with you." Mrs Weasley replied. "It will help him adjust."

Lilly nodded. "Please could you wake him? So we can take him home."

Mrs Weasley smiled and looked down at the sleeping boy. "Harry, wake up. It's time to go home to your parents."

Harry groaned lightly and buried his head further into Mrs Weasley's shoulder. Mrs Weasley gave a small laugh and shook Harry slightly. "C'mon, wake up Harry. Your parents are waiting for you."

Harry smiled and lifted his head off Mrs weasley's shoulder and opened his eyes. Harry smiled tiredly as he stood up. "Sorry." He mumbled, looking half asleep.

"C'mon, then." James laughed, leading Harry outside.

They reached the apparation point and James grabbed onto Harry, knowing that Harry would splinch himself if he apparated alone.

Before Harry knew what was happening he was apparating with his parents. This was one action that was very effective at waking him.

"Welcome to Potter mansion." James said once he had got his bearings.

Harry looked at the place in complete shock. It was HUGE! Harry knew that they were going somewhere big, as James as said to him a few days ago but big? Really? That was the understatement of the century. This wasn't simply 'big' this was HUGE!

"Wow." Harry breathed, his eyes wide in wonder. "How many rooms are there?"

"One hundred and ninety two." James replied with a grin. "Seventy of those are bedrooms. You can choose what bedroom you want and how you want to decorate it."

Harry just stared at his dad in shock. Why hadn't he wanted to come here? This place was great! Harry watched as James opened the gates and stood aside for Harry to enter first. In a daze, Harry walked through the gates.

A small bark snapped Harry out of his daze. Harry saw a small St Bernard puppy running in that puppy way towards him. Harry knelt down to welcome the puppy and started to stroke it. The puppy was white with brown and black markings, the coat was smooth and silky and Harry immediately fell in love.

"What's his name?" Harry asked softly, still playing with the puppy.

"We bought him for you." Lily replied, sounding emotional. "We thought that you'd like to name him."

"Thank you so much." Harry said, not taking his eyes off the small puppy. "Hey Barney." Harry cooed.

"And we've lost our son to a dog." Lily sighed shaking her head, raising her voice she half shouted. "Come on, lets go inside."

Harry stood and started racing the dog inside. James smiled at boy and dog, this dog was exactly what Harry needed.

* * *

"HARRY! TEA IS READY!" Lily shouted through the house.

Harry stood. He had been sitting in his bedroom-to-be. It was an on-suite. The bathroom was fancy, with lion carvings on the bath legs and taps. The room was large, it was painted green and white, but the paint was starting to peel in places. There was no furniture in the room, just a few boxes. Harry left the room with Barney, smiling, knowing that he would finally have his own room.

"So, have you found you room?" James asked, helping himself to the spaghetti that was laid out in front of him.

"Yeah," Harry replied, taking a bite of food. "The en-suite with the green walls."

Lily laughed. "Yeah we figured you'd choose that room. I suppose you found the water slide."

Harry looked from his father to his mother in complete confusion. "Water slide?"

"Oh wow, he didn't know." James said with a laugh. "Well you are sure gonna be surprised."

Harry just shrugged as he took another mouth full of food. He was certain that this was a prank.

"Merlin's pants! You weren't pranking me!"

Harry had just been shown the water slide in the walk-in wardrobe and was gobsmacked. He had been told that there was a swimming pool underneath, so he could just jump down the water slide each morning to wake himself up.

James laughed and hugged Harry lightly. "Wait till I tell Moony and Padfoot your reaction. They reacted the same way."

"But what about Barney... it wont be safe for him." Harry asked, worried for his new dog.

"It's fine, there is a charm on it so that only humans can go down." Lily explained, looking at Harry happily.

Harry grinned at his parents, he could finally choose what his room looked like.

* * *

Later on that evening Harry was sat in an armchair by the fire, watching his parents play chess. Harry felt very relaxed there, the warmth of the fire on him, and Barney curled up on his knee. Harry then looked back at the night of the battle. How he had been sure that he would live no more as he walked to his death. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, slipping into slumber.

Lily looked up from the game to look at her son, and she smiled at what she saw. Harry was fast asleep, his hand lightly resting on Barney, who was curled up on his knee sleeping.

"James, lets stop playing, I don't want to wake Harry."

With that said, James looked at Harry and laughed a little. "Guess he wont be sleeping in his new room."

Lily gave a small laugh. "Lets move him onto the sofa."

James agreed and while Lily held Barney, James picked up Harry and gently laid him down on the sofa. Lily placed Barney next to him and conjured up a blanket and pillow. Gently Lily lifted Harry's head and slipped the pillow under, then she covered him with the blanket.

"Night sweetheart." Lily whispered and she kissed Harry's forehead.

All was calm in the Potter house. So calm, that the death eaters had been cast out of their minds... but not for long.

**A/N I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews! If you have any questions just ask! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

(A/N I am so sorry for such a late reply! I've had loads going on at school and life has just been mad. I'm really sorry! It might take me a little longer to upload the chapters now than it did the first few because I have been feeling down and I have been getting stomach cramps for the last two weeks. Also I am getting headaches and always feeling tired. Plus I have loads of tests to revise for, but now it is the holidays so I can write a bit more now.)

*

"Harry, sweetie. Wake up."

Harry groaned and buried his head into the pillow. With all that had been happening recently, the pain in his chest had just been a little bit of background pain, but now it had come back full force.

"Harry, breakfast is ready. After breakfast your going to the burrow."

Harry groaned once more before opening his eyes. He looked at Lily, who was smiling at him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"Just past ten. You're going to the Waesleys in an hour."

"An hour!" Harry exclaimed. He jumped up from where he was lying and bolted to the table where James was already sat, fully dressed and eating breakfast.

Harry inhaled the food that was put on his plate, much to the amusement of his parents, before bolting out of the room and upstairs.

"Well... I guess him and Ginny really are an item..." James muttered before laughing.

Forty five minutes later and Harry finally reached the lounge, slightly out of breath.

"You took your time." James pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I got lost." Harry replied, his face going Weasley red with embarrassment.

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I got lost when I first arrived here too."

Harry nodded, still red in the face. "When are we leaving?" Harry asked, kneeling down to stroke Barney.

"In five minutes ago." James replied with a smirk upon his lips.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled before taking a small handful of floo powder out of the vase on the mantelpiece. Harry stepped into the fire place, threw the floo powder down and shouted "The burrow!"

A minute late Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace at the burrow, falling flat on his face. An outburst of laughing sounded and Harry groaned from where he lay on the ground.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Lily exclaimed, sounding worried.

"Yeah." Harry groaned, allowing himself to be pulled up by Ron. "I don't like flooing."

There was the sound of feet running down the stairs and Harry deducted that is must be Ginny as she was the only Weasley who was not in the lounge. Ginny appeared, her hair in a messy bun. She was was wearing red skinny jeans and a dark blue and white, stripy, tight fitting, long-sleeved top. Harry thought she looked beautiful.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and ran to him.

Their lips met and they shared a long, sweet kiss before separating and giving each other bear hugs. "I missed you." Harry whispered, kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"I missed you too!" Ginny exclaimed, giving Harry another peck on the lips.

The two turned around to find everyone staring at them, apart from Ron and Hermione who were smirking at them both.

"Does anyone else have a sense of de ja vu?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Sirius and Remus were stood grinning at the young couple.

"Yes," Remus replied to Sirius. "I do believe our Lily and James were both like this too. Although, Lily never had six older brothers..."

At this moment, Harry took time to look at all the Weasley brother's faces. Each one of their faces showed anger; anger that was directed at Harry.

"Surgar honey iced tea." Harry muttered, looking terrified.

Surprisingly George was the first to crack. He smiled, then grinned, then chuckled and finally he started laughing manically. "Your... face..." He gasped out. "Did... you... really... think... we... didn't... know... about... you... both... going... out?" George gasped out, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"I... what?" Harry asked as all the Weasleys started to laugh.

"Sorry, dear, the twins decided to pull this prank on you. Unfortunately all the boys got involved." Molly apologised, shooting a glare her laughing sons.

"Oh... gits." Harry muttered.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily exclaimed.

"Blame Sirius! He corrupted me!" Harry defended, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"What! Harry! I didn't do anything! Tell him Moony!"

The twins instantly stopped laughing. "Moony?" They both asked. "Not _the _Moony."

Remus laughed. "Yep, this mutt," Remus replied, pointing at Sirius. "Is Padfoot and that lovesick puppy is Prongs."

"Wow." They both whispered in awe. "How come you never told us Harry?"

Harry grinned. "To be annoying."

The twins looked like they were about to say something before Ginny cut in. "We were thinking about going to Diagon Alley. Do you want to go?"

"...Sure..." Harry replied hesitantly, wringing his hands nervously.

"Harry? Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I... It's nothing... I'm just nervous about how people will react after... you know..."

"We know Harry." Ron said, looking sympathetic. "But we'll never know until we step into public."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. For some reason he had a bad feeling about going to diagon alley today, but he also knew that no one would think anything of it if he told them. In fact, Harry was also convinced that he was just nervous about going into a public place for the first time after the battle.

"You'll be fine." Fred assured. "Me and George are gonna go with you, well kinda, we'll be sorting the shop out."

Harry nodded and turned to his parents. "Is it alright if I...?"

"Yes, Harry, it's fine." Lily said with a smile. "Me, your father, Sirius and Remus will stay here with Molly and Arthur. Go and have fun. Oh! Here's some money... please buy some new clothes."

Harry gave a little grin and took the money. "Yeah... I suppose I do need new clothes."

"Shall we leave?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I don't have any clothes either... neither does Ron... I'm also running low on parchment, ink, quills, boo-"

"No way are you running low on books." Harry and Ron interrupted.

"Well okay... but it would be nice to have a few more."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes in exasperation and Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Lets just go." George sighed. "Bye, Mum, Dad, we'll be back for tea... and with some laundry."

"Boys!" Molly exclaimed in exasperation.

"Bye." Harry said before stepping out of the house.

Once the children left the Adults sat down at a table and started to talk. They talked about various different subjects, but mainly Harry and how he was coping so far. Lily and James explained all bout the dog they bought for Harry and how they seemed to have bonded. Molly and Arthur thought that it was a great idea to get the boy a dog and had expressed the delight that Harry had another familiar to bond with, after the death of his owl. As the evening wore on Molly had to start making tea and Lily was starting to get more and more worried. The children had been out for quite a while now and she was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

The front door burst open and five people toppled into the room. They were covered in a mixture of mud and blood.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione... what happened!" Molly exclaimed, putting tea down.

"Harry's been taken by death eaters!"


	8. Out of sight, but never out of mind

Lily and James just sat, not speaking, not really seeing the flames in the fireplace that they were both looking at and not noticing that they were taking alternate turns in stroking Barney. It had been three weeks since Harry had been taken by death eaters, and it was not expected that he would be alive. The order had started searching for a body, instead of _the_ Harry Potter. A mangled up and tortured body, that the death eaters would most likely dump to show them what had happened to the Wizarding world's hero. Harry Potter.

With a sigh Lily stood from the sofa. She knew that if she didn't get up and make tea neither of them would eat for the third day in a row. She started to make the treacle tart first, not fully noticing that she was making _her _Harry's favourite food. Once that was completed she started on a simple tea.

"James, you need to sit and eat." She ordered softly.

James took no notice of her summons. Lily's anger started to well up inside her. Enough was enough. "JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE AND EAT! IF YOU THINK THAT SITTING DOING NOTHING WILL HELP HARRY AT ALL THEN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE HELPING TO LOOK FOR HIM!"

This seemed to shake James out of his thought as he looked at Lily in slight shock before nodding his head. "Yes Love, I'm sorry. We'll go out and help searching tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Now you will come and eat."

James sighed and wearily trudged over to the table and helped himself to two pumpkin pasties. The meal was a sad and quiet affair, neither not quite knowing how they would go on if their son, their beloved son, was gone forever. They both shed a few tears while eating the treacle tart, knowing it was Harry's favourite food and that it was likely he would never eat it again.

Just as both Lily and james finished their meal there was a sharp knock on the door. Both Lily and James rushed out from their seats and rushed to the door.

"Who is it?" They both asked together.

"It is Albus."

"Prove it."

"My name is Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was born in Godrics Hollow and Bathilda Bagshot was a family friend. I offered to be your secret keeper in the first war you you denied that offer. I do not like Berty Botts every flavour beans due to an incident that involved James enhancing that flavour of a vomit flavoured one so it resembled the taste of five hundred of them at once. My hand was cursed by one of Voldemort's horecruxes. I created the Deluminator which is a devise that looks like a Muggle cigarette lighter but turns out lights instead and stores the light inside it so no matter where you are you will have light. I was the person that helped deliver Harry and James on the days they were born. My brother, Aberforth, got arrested by James for enchanting a couple of goats and is the owner of the hogs head. Ah, I was also the person who the prophecy, containing information on your missing son, was relayed to. I have a birth mark just above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London underground. I also had sexual relations with-"

"-Okay! We know it's you Albus!" James cut in, ripping the door open and allowing the old man to enter. "Really, you didn't have to go into that much detail."

Dumbledore just gave a slight chuckle before entering. He turned and the seriousness was back as Albus looked at the young couple in front of him. "You two may like to take a seat before I tell you some information."

Lily and James' eyes filled with tears and they took seats in the lounge and waited for whatever new they would be told.

"I have come with both good and bad news." Albus said gravely. "Firstly, we know where Harry is being kept and we know he is alive. Secondly, he is in very bad shape. Although he is alive and this moment in time, he still may not live. Tonight we shall be rescuing Harry from that place."

"Where and what time should we meet?" James asked, jumping up from his seat.

"You two will be waiting at Hogwarts infirmary for Harry to arrive. He will be sent there so only the trusted healers will be able to have access to him."

"NO! I want to help Albus! He is my son!" James shouted.

"James, what if you get hurt in this rescue mission? Harry will need you and Lily as soon as he is collected."

Both parents nodded in understanding, but neither looked too happy about the arrangements. "What time shall we go to Hogwarts, would we be able to take Barney?"

Dumbledore smiled at the puppy which was looking a little lost without Harry and shook his head. "No, not straight away, but when he has recovered a sufficient amount then yes, the dog shall be allowed. You should be at Hogwarts for seven tonight, we aim to be back at Hogwarts by half past the hour."

James and Lily nodded and bid their goodbyes to Dumbledore as he left the house. One he had left the couple looked at each other before hugging, laughing and sobbing simultaneously. They were both delighted that they would finally be getting their harry back.

* * *

He was coughing yet again. His mind was fuzzy and nothing quite fit together right. _At least I know my own name. _Harry thought with satisfaction. _It's... it's... what is it again? Harvey? Henry? Harold? Well I know my last name... it's Potter isn't it? ...Yeah... Potter... That's what those men with the sticks call me... Or are those sticks wands? I think I used to have one..."_

__As Harry's mind wandered over the subject the door to his cell burst open. A man in a long, dark cloak stood before him, holding one of those sticks.

"Harry Potter." He growled.

"Ah! That's my name!" Harry shouted cheerfully. Well he thought he had shouted it, but the man before him seemed to think he had talked in gibberish. _Maybe there is something wrong with his mind. _Harry though sympathetically. _Poor man._

"Ah, I see you've finally lost it. Great. Now we'll leave you just outside the boundry of this propety. Your friends can pick you up there."

_Friends? He had friends? The name Roonil Wazlib did ring a bell... but then again that couldn't be right. Dunken would never allow him to have friends... Or was his name Dudley? Maybe this Dunken person was his friend... But didn't want him to have other friends so that he didn't leave him... But didn't Dunken have other friends? Pelkins? Polkiss? Whatever his name was. Or was he also Harry's friend? Somehow that didn't seem right..._

Suddenly Harry found himself being lifted. He looked around and saw lots of people in black... dresses? One of the was carrying him while the others followed. Harry found himself being taken out side the house and finally out of some gates, which quickly swung shut behind all the people dressed in black dresses. Then light and different colours went flying around Harry and he was dropped to the ground. Harry giggled at all the pretty lights. After a while the lights dropped but Harry still smiled at the memory of them.

A face appeared in front of Harry, it had a white beard and... and... glasses? "Harry?" It asked. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed happily, while clumsily clapping his hands.

But the face seemed strangely saddened by this as a tear dripped out from the blue eyes the face had.

"No! It is good! I know what you are saying!" Harry shouted urgently.

The face looked at Harry once more. "Harry, if you can understand me, nod your head."

Harry nodded his head, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Good, Harry. Do you know who I am?"

Harry's brow creased in confusion. The face seemed... familiar... almost like a distant memory. But Harry shook his head. He did not know the face's name.

"Okay, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am going to take you back to your parents. Okay?"

Harry gave a nod and a giggle at this information. Another tear trickled down... Albus' face and he picked Harry up. Harry snuggled into Albus, put his head on the older man's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could hear a whispered conversation and felt himself being passed over to someone else. Harry didn't mind though, as he promptly fell asleep.


	9. End Of Waiting

Lily sat and stared at her son, who was sleeping peacefully. Her mind wandered over the past few hours as she sat waiting for her son and husband to wake. Her and James had waited for three hours, with baited breath, in the hospital wing, waiting for any news, or Harry, to arrive. Finally Arthur had run through the hospital wing doors, Harry in his arms. Blood, mud and vomit had covered him from head to toe. His eyes and several cuts were infected and he seemed to be made of only skin and bone. Then Arthur told the couple that Harry was unable to speak and recognise people.

That was when James had lost it.

James had dropped to his knees and started hyperventilating. Tears streamed down his face and he started gasping for breath. Lily, herself, had felt torn. Should she run to her husband or son? She ended up running to her husband and using a subtle spell to sedate him. Once she had placed him on a bed she ran back to Madam Pomfrey and helped her to clean Harry up.

That had been five hours ago. Harry was in a magical coma, and was expected to wake up in the next few days. The coma would allow his brain and body to recover as much as possible before he woke. James had just been put into a deep sleep and he was expected to wake up at any minute.

Lily sighed. She wished that she could loose control of herself. Rant, scream and cry at the injustice of it all, but she had to stay strong for James and Harry. She knew that James and Harry had grown very close in the past few weeks. She guessed it was from the stories he had heard from Sirius and Remus. Apparently they never talked about her much and Harry had never been great friends with Sev. Lily also had to admit that she hadn't been the most talkative after finding out that Sev had died. They had been friends for years. Lily had helped Sev through his family problems, his parent's arguments and his father's abusive behaviour.

She had known for years that Sev had had strong feelings for her, but she did not harbour the same feelings for him. She loved him, but as a close brother, not as a lover. As James' head started deflate and they became head boy and girl, she had fallen in love with him. What had brought them truly together was the death of both of their parents. First it had been James' parents on the Monday of the first full week in October, then, that Wednesday, Lily's had died. Both at the hands of Death Eaters.

They had mourned together for months, the murders of their family members drawing the two together. In the middle of lessons if a subject came up that upset them, they would comfort each other, even if they weren't in the same lesson. Three months later the two were considered an item, even though it wasn't official. A month later it was official. James Potter and Lily Evans were going out.

The school was buzzing with the news that the head boy and girl were going out. Whispers followed the two as they walked round school. Giggles were heard every time someone found them kissing in a secluded corner of the school. Everyone seemed to be delighted at the news. Apart from one.

Sev had become more and more sullen. He seemed to be constantly angry, and because of that, he and Lily had an argument. Sev had shouted and screamed at Lily, he told her that she was making a mistake and that she should go out with him instead. Lily had shouted back, saying that he was more of a brother and that she could date whoever she wanted.

Later that week Sev attacked James. Badly. James had almost lost his life after sectumsempra had been used on him. He had spent the next weeks and a half in St Mungos, and then he was allowed to return to the hospital wing, where he spent the next three weeks recovering. No one could be sure who had attacked James, but Lily's suspicions had later been confirmed just after their wedding.

The last feast of their last year at Hogwarts, James proposed to Lily. She had almost screamed 'Yes' as she jumped up from her seat at the table to hug him.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts by a groan from James' bed. She jumped up from her seat and dashed to his side, sitting down in the seat by his bed. She grabbed his hand and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, while he woke.

"Lily, what... Harry! Is he OK? What is wrong with him? Is he awake?" James asked, becoming frantic once more.

"James, calm down, or I'll be forced to sedate you again." Lily warned. "Harry is... He should be fine in the long run. His eyes were badly infected, his eyesight could be even worse because of that. He had many cuts and bruises, the lining of his stomach has been damaged and he has been badly starved and dehydrated. He has been put in a magical coma and is expected to awaken in the next few days. Does that answer your questions?" She asked snappishly.

"Woah, Lils, I'm sorry." James said, his voice containing bewilderment.

"It's alright for you." Lily snapped, tears coming into her eyes. "You just crying and having to be sedated, missing most of the trauma. I had to look at what they did. Not only that but my friend who I have known for years, died not long ago and I keep on having dreams about _that_ night, knowing you were dead and having to protect Harry _and _I'm on my period. Of all times it had to be _now!_"

James slid off his bed and knelt in front of Lily. He held her hands in his and looked into her watery, emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lily." He started sincerely. "I couldn't process what had happened. I'm still coming to terms with Peter... And it was too much. I couldn't process anything and my mind went into shock. Lily, I promise to help you through this. I will be there for you and Harry through this time. I know it is hard for you to loose Sna-Severus, just like it is hard for me to come to terms with Peter... And Sirius being in Azkaban, it changed him. Thankfully I have no idea what it is like being on a period, so I can't help you with that... Unless you've got period pain? I could easily get you a potion for that."

Lily gave a little laugh. It was impossible to be mad at James for a long amount of time. She stood and gestured for James to do the same. She took his hand and lead him to Harry's bed. James looked down at his critically ill son in shock and despair. What had they done to him? He seriously doubted that Harry would recover from the emotional stress of what had happened. James sat down on the chair by Harry's bed, and pulled Lily on to his knee. Lily curled up and buried her head into James' neck, while he held her.

Ten minutes later Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys all rushed into the hospital wing, panting and sweaty.

"We came as-" Sirius started.

"Sh," James hushed, "Lily's asleep and she hasn't slept for ages. Come and have a look at Harry, I have to warn you that he looks bad and he is quite ill. He has been put in a magical coma and is expected to wake up in the next few days." James whispered.

Then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "James, can I talk to you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Lily's just gotten to sleep, and she hasn't slept well since Harry... you know... got taken. Could we talk here?" James asked.

"No, I'm afraid I need to show you something. If you put Lily on one of the beds, then come? Don't worry, if she wakes I'll slip her a sleeping potion." Madam Pomfrey replied, before walking back into her office.

James picked Lily up and quickly checked that she was still asleep. Once that was confirmed he lay her on top of the the covers of the bed next to Harry's and lay the blue blanket, that was at the bottom of her bed, on her. Then he made his way into Madam Pomfrey's office, hoping that whatever the news was, was good.

"James, the results of the medical test have come back," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice shaking with suppressed sobs, "and... It-It's not good."

James let out a pained groan before saying, "just tell me."

"On average Harry suffered the cruciatus curse twenty times a day. He suffered through beatings and spells that are designed to unhinge someone. It isn't at all likely that Harry will fully recover from this."

Tears freely fell from James' eyes and he sunk to the floor in sorrow. He had just come back from the dead, and now his whole life was falling apart, again. James pulled on his hair in stress, what could he do?

"James, stop it!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. "Go out there and sit next to your son. He will all the support he can get."

James nodded numbly and left the matron's office. He went back to his vacated seat and sat in it, gripping Harry's left hand in his. He would be there for his son as long as he lived.


	10. Waking Up

The days after Harry had arrived at the hospital wing were tense. Harry was never left alone, not because it wasn't safe, because it was, it was just the fact that it comforted everyone else to see Harry peacefully sleeping.

Barny, Harry's puppy, had been collected from Potter manor, and dropped off at Hagrid's hut, so he was being well looked after. Everyday Hagrid would bring Fang and Barney up, against Madam Pomfrey's will, to go and visit Harry. Barney would curl up next to Harry's side and sleep, until it was time for him to leave.

That is what was happening now.

Four days after Harry's arrival, and he still hadn't woken up. Barney was curled up next to Harry's side, while everyone else watched on.

That was when they saw it.

Harry's thumb started to stroke Barney's ear.

"Harry?" James called out. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

The voice floated through the darkness, before several others followed. They echoed all around him, calling him back from this place of peace. Harry half wanted to follow the voices, to find their owners, but he also wanted to stay here, blissfully unaware. Harry was tired, no exhausted, and he didn't think he had the energy to come back, not yet. So Harry slept.

"Harry, sweetie, please wake up. It's Ginny." Harry heard the voice float around in the darkness again, but he knew this voice, and he loved it and the owner. "I-I need you Harry. We are all so worried, especially your parents. We all miss you, and need you."

"Yeah, it's terrible, mate." Another voice piped in. "Ron has stopped eating, Ron of all people!"

Harry had to give a little chuckle at this, Ron definitely wasn't the type of person to starve himself.

There was silence unitl. "Harry... If you can hear me then smile."

Ginny looked around and saw that everyone was asleep, she then turned to Harry with tear filled eyes and started to speak. "Harry, sweetie, please wake up. It's Ginny. I-I need you Harry. We are all so worried, especially your parents. We all miss you, and need you."

"Yeah, it's terrible, mate." Fred piped up, seeming to only just wake up. "Ron has stopped eating, Ron of all people!"

Harry smiled and gave a little chuckle.

Fred and Ginny looked at each other with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Harry... If you can hear me then smile." Fred ordered in a friendly tone.

Harry smiled once more.

"Harry! Come towards our voices! It's time for you to wake up!" Ginny said loudly, waking everyone else up.

"What's happening?" James asked groggily.

"Harry can hear us!" Ginny replied urgently.

Everyone jumped up and started talking to Harry, trying to call him back to them.

"Harry! Move towards us!"

"We love you Harry!"

"Harry wake up!"

The voices were shouting for him to go to them, and going to them he was. Harry was moving across the darkness towards the voices, trying to reach them. It was working. The closer he got the louder the voices became. Suddenly Harry found himself conscious. The voices were all around him and he had hands gripping his hands tightly. Harry opened his eyes with a groan.

"Harry? Do you know who I am?" A blurred object asked.

Harry wished he had the energy to ask for his glasses, but he didn't. He just stared at the blurry figures above him for a minute, before his eyes started to droop close.

"Sweet dreams." A voice whispered, as he slipped into oblivion.

Once Harry and slipped back asleep, everyone turned, as one, to look at Madam Pomfrey.

"It's hard to say." Madam Pomfrey answerd their questioning looks. "He has only just woken and he needs to regain his energy. I think that he wont have the energy to say anything the next few times he wakes, I think that he will only lie and stare. It is going to be quite a while before we know if there is any permanent damage."

Lily nodded before kissing her son on the forehead. Deep inside she had known that Harry wouldn't be able to communicate when he first awoke, she just hand't wanted to believe it.

Well now it was here, and all she could do was go with the flow.

Ginny was sat with Harry while the others got a well deserved rest. It had been two days since Harry had first awakened, and he hadn't woken since that time. Eventually Madam Pomfrey had kicked them out of the hospital wing, saying that they would do Harry no good being in such a state. But Ginny had crept back in.

A moan brought Ginny out if her musings. She snapped her head down to look at Harry, just as he opened his eyes.

"Harry, sweetie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Ginny asked softly, grasping his hand.

"Glasses." Harry croaked.

Ginny first grabbed a cup of water, "drink as much as you can," she said, holding his head so he could drink. Harry drunk half of the small cup before refusing to have anymore. Ginny put his head down and placed his glasses on his face.

"Gin," Harry rasped. "It-it's you!" Harry exclaimed in a raspy whisper. "I though I would never..." Then tears started to fall from his eyes and he gripped Ginny hand for support.

"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered, her heart braking for her boyfriend.

Ginny looked around her, before climbing into bed with Harry. She held him while he silently sobbed, letting out all of the stress caused by the horrific situation he had been in. After ten minutes the sobs slowed into, deep, steady breathing. Harry was asleep once more.

Ginny drew the covers upto their chins and let Harry's slow breathing and steady heart beat, lull her into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Comfort

When Ginny woke up, she found that the group were all sat around her, looking at her expectantly. Ginny blushed bright red and carefully sat up, not wanting to disturb Harry.

"He woke up and started crying." Ginny explained as she got out of the bed. "He talked to me first, and then he started to cry, so I held him to comfort him."

"He spoke?" Lily asked hopefully. "What did he say?"

"He said he thought that he would never see me again." Ginny replied, looking at Harry. She wondered how anyone could be so horrible to anything, never mind a human.

With that they started to talk to each other, not about anything serious, just little things that would occupy their minds while they waited for Harry to wake up. Eventually house elves brought them lunch and they all helped themselves to a small buffet, before sitting down and eating their lunch by Harry's bed.

It was while they were sat eating, that Harry started to wake up. He groaned and moved his head slightly, probably trying to block out the light. Then Harry's eyes opened and he muttered "glasses". Once he had his glasses on, Harry looked around.

"Mum, Dad," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "They want to kill you. They want to kill everyone in this room to get to me." Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes and sobs started to escape from his lips. "It hurt." Harry sobbed.

Lily picked up her sobbing son and placed him on her knee, she then hugged him tightly while Harry sobbed. After a few minutes the sobbing died down into a sniffle.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked soothingly.

Harry flushed bright red and he muttered "The toilet" into Lily's neck.

"Ah, would you like the bed pan or the toilet?" James asked with a straight face.

Harry looked at his Dad with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock. His face then flushed bright red and he started spluttering, not sure what to say.

James laughed. "It's alright, I'll help you. Maybe you can have a bath too and freshen up?"

"No chance." Madam Pomfrey said from behind them. "Spells can help Harry with his needs. He needs to stay in bed and rest for now. Maybe in a week or so he can get up and have a bath, but not now."

Harry sighed and rested his head back on his Mum's shoulder. He looked at the group around him, all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, his parents and Madam Pomfrey. Suddenly the group of fifteen seemed intimidating, as though they would take him once again. His breathing quickened as he started to panic. His head came off his mother's shoulder and he tried to escape. He managed to free himself from his mother's arms, but ended up on the floor because of the lack of muscle. Tears streamed down Harry's face as he sat on the floor.

"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey called, as she rushed to her patient. She sat on the floor next to him and looked into his watery green eyes. "What's wrong? Harry you need to speak to me so I can help."

"Too many." Harry started to mutter over and over as he started to rock.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to understand this as she turned to the frozen family. "Right, out. He's overwhelmed by everyone. Miss Weasley can stay, but everyone else needs to go."

"But we're his parents!" Lily and James protested quietly.

"Yes, parents he hasn't had for almost seventeen years. Lily, James, I'm really sorry. You'll be able to see him once he has calmed down."

Begrudgingly they left the room, casting worried looks at Harry. Once they left Ginny sat in front of Harry and put her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, it's just me and Madam Pomfrey." Ginny spoke in a soothing voice.

Harry tilted his head up to look Ginny in the eyes. "I'm scared," he whispered in a broken voice.

"Why, sweetie? No one here will hurt you."

Harry gulped and his stomach twisted in fright. "They always... always came in a group... and..." Harry trailed off, his eyes taking a misty look.

"No!" Ginny shouted, seeing the look in Harry's eyes and knowing he was closing in on himself. "Harry! Let's talk about quidditch!" but it was no use, Harry was in his own world, now.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over as she heard the shouts. She held Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. "He has used occlumency to lock himself in his own world he created to get away from the horrors of this world. We can only wait for him to come out.

Ginny sighed tiredly. After what Harry had been through, that could take years.


End file.
